


Fun Sized Choking Hazard

by WhoopsOK



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bad Dragon, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Edging, Exhibitionism, Female Ejaculation, Female Jack Pattillo, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Subspace, Switching, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is wildly self-indulgent ok, Virginity, and has a Big Dick, but Jeremy is a virgin, virginity is a construct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “I bet 200 bucks Jeremy’s not telling the truth either,” Michael taunts and, wow, he must be desperate to see it, because he knows better than to toss around bets in this house.Normally Jeremy would fire off a response immediately, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move at all. Then clenches his jaw, glaring down into his glass. Jack is just about to tell him he doesn’t actually have to if he doesn’t want to, but before she can form the words, Jeremy is setting his drink aside and standing. “Whatever, man, fine,” he mumbles under his breath, mostly to himself it seems, as he yanks his belt open. He shoves his pants and boxers down.Dead silence falls on the room as they all stare at him.(Jeremy is hung and everyone wants to show him a good time.)
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 40
Kudos: 190





	1. A Big Reveal and a Lapful of Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has a new obsession? Here’s a hint: it’s me.
> 
> (If any of you are here because you actually follow my page, howdy! I’m still gonna post my belated kinktober stuff, but I wrote this almost all at once and then that fuckin’ AHWU happened and I’m f-i-x-a-t-e-d so I want to post this first. 6 chapters, MWF!)
> 
> Disclaimer because RPF: No money was made off this, nobody endorsed this other than my own id. It’s locked for a reason, so let’s not smear the gross around, okay?

They’re drunk the first time it comes up, because of course they are.

This last job had been an outrageous idea bouncing around between them for almost a year before the casual thoughts about it got a little more pointed. It was still outrageous, but if there were ever a crew that could pull it off—and that was a big goddamn if, Jack regularly reminded them—it would be the Fakes. And so over a period of very tense and arduous months, they painstakingly planned it out and executed it _to a T_. If by to a “T” they mean “Plan T”, because the original 19 plans went up in flames in the middle of the heist, so lucky letter T, it was.

Point being, they were all on edge and testy from being run ragged these last few weeks, but they’re all alive, several million dollars richer, and back together at the penthouse.

The biggest score they’ve ever pulled off and nobody’s dead or grievously injured; they need to lay low until the heat blows over anyway, so there’s no real reason _not_ to get fucking smashed.

Well, Ryan is sober, but he always is. The others, though, are going through bottles like it’s the end of the world. Still, he must be feeling pretty damn great tonight, because right now, it doesn’t annoy him. He’s just feeling richer than sin and fondly amused as he watches Jeremy pound back another double shot. Jeremy smiles at him because looking at Ryan’s unpainted face always sort of makes him want to smile.

“You’re gonna fuck around and give yourself whiskey dick,” Geoff warns him, like he isn’t lounged back in the other arm chair nursing another full glass of bourbon, neat no chaser. Ryan isn’t sure why ‘_whiskey dick_’ falls higher on the worry pole than ‘_alcohol poisoning_’, but he isn’t about to question Geoff’s drunken priorities when there are no explosives involved. Ryan just snorts, sharing a look with Jack as she rolls her eyes from her spot across Geoff’s lap.

But then Jeremy laughs and tosses out a sentence that abruptly pauses the chatter: “S’not like I fuck anyway, dude.”

Geoff and Ryan’s eyebrows raise at that, but Michael beats them to speaking. “What, like _ever_?”

“Nah,” Jeremy replies, head lolling on the back of the couch like it isn’t even important. “And anyway, Geoff, isn’t that just a—?”

“Wait,” Gavin cuts in, slurring even just the one word as he struggles to sit upright from where he’d sprawled on the floor. “_Wait,_ you mean like _ever, _ever?”

Only then does it seem to hit Jeremy the implications of what he’s just admitted to. The flush on his face was mostly due to the Fireball at first, but it darkens suddenly, his eyes going a little wide as he looks down at Gavin. “Uh…”

“You’re a _virgin_?” Geoff asks, face twisted in genuine confusion. For all the jokes he’s made about child labor laws and Jeremy being the new baby of the group, it seems like he might actually be mentally recalculating Jeremy’s age. “Like legitimately?”

“Well now! How—?” Jeremy sits up straighter. “How are we defining ‘_virginity_’? Because I’ve—”

“Oh my god, you are!” Michael shouts, suddenly laughing. “What the fuck! All the shit you’ve done, you never even paused to get your dick wet?”

Jeremy gives him a dirty look. “It’s not that fucking funny, you shithead.”

“Ok, not to _blatantly_ come onto you,” Ryan starts, mostly to stop that from escalating to a genuine fight. He smirks when Jeremy goes from fuming to startled embarrassment. “But _why?_”

Gavin leans into the couch, staring up at Jeremy. “Yeah, I mean, the whole ‘_most wanted list_’ thing makes dating hard, but _surely_ some people are into that…”

“And to blatantly come onto you,” Jack offers as she eyes him. “You’re pretty damn hot.”

Jeremy’s mouth jerks towards a flustered smile, but he looks away, scratching his jaw. “It’s not that nobody’s ever _wanted _to, it’s…” He winces even as he admits, “I can’t?”

The silence that follows is uncomfortable, to say the least.

Geoff clears his throat. “…They got pills for that, dude,” he says, only to squawk when Jeremy flings a throw pillow at him, missing Jack completely and getting him square in the face. “_What!_”

“Fuck you, not like that!” Jeremy shouts.

“So, you’re not into sex?” Jack asks, squinting at him. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“_No!_” Jeremy says, increasingly frustrated, but at least not angry. He just seems nervous now as he rubs a hand over his head. “It’s not that either, I _would_, I just—My…” he looks around embarrassed, but when nobody saves him from speaking, he motions at his crotch, blurts out quickly. “It’s too big!”

“Bull_shit!_” Michael shouts.

“Seriously, J!” Gavin crows, squeaking with laughter.

They all seem a little surprised when Jeremy actually gets angry then, past the point he usually gets to with them.

“I _am_ fucking serious! It’s been a problem since forever ago, okay? Usually when I,” Jeremy motions vaguely, “you know, _get there_ with chicks, they fucking rabbit on me. Then when I’d rather just _bottom_ with guys, they all talk about what a _waste _I am and just—” There’s a hurt little flicker in his eyes that seems to let the air out of Jeremy’s temper. “It’s not worth the fucking trouble. Pity hand jobs aren’t worth the trouble when people _do _try to take it and just _can’t._”

There’s a spell of silence again, this time more shocked than uncomfortable. Jeremy sits huffily in the corner of the couch, not looking at anyone as they all look at each other, wide-eyed.

Jack is the one to break the silence this time, sitting up to get a better view. “Show us.”

Jeremy snaps to look at her wildly, eyes flickering between her and Geoff. “_What?_”

“Yeah, come on, dude,” Geoff agrees casually, but Ryan recognizes the dangerous flicker of interest in his gaze now. Most people don’t walk away from that; Ryan would know. “You got us curious now.”

Several emotions flash over Jeremy’s face, too quickly to decipher before he lands on disbelief. He glances at all of them. “_Seriously?_”

Michael shrugs, leaning back against the couch. “Show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” he offers, snorting when Jeremy stares at him owlishly, mouth half open.

“Yeah, gotta now, for science and shit, so we know you’re not yanking us,” Gavin says, but his eyes are a little too hungry to play it off. He is like Geoff in the sense that he’s bored easily and if he decides you’re interesting, you’re stuck with him. Again, _Ryan would know_. “You may not even beat Geoff.”

Geoff nods sagely. “I _am _known for having the Biggest Dick Energy.”

“That’s not even sort of true,” Ryan tosses out, smiling beatifically when Geoff flips him off.

“I bet 200 bucks Jeremy’s not telling the truth either,” Michael taunts and, wow, he must be desperate to see it, because he knows better than to toss around bets in this house.

Normally Jeremy would fire off a response immediately, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move at all. Then clenches his jaw, glaring down into his glass. Jack is just about to tell him he doesn’t _actually _have to if he doesn’t want to, but before she can form the words, Jeremy is setting his drink aside and standing. “Whatever, man, fine,” he mumbles under his breath, mostly to himself it seems, as he yanks his belt open. He shoves his pants and boxers down.

Dead silence falls on the room as they all stare at him.

Jeremy’s dick hangs heavy between his legs, landing somewhere around mid-thigh as he stands there, blushing down his neck and shifting awkwardly. “So yeah, see, it’s—”

“_Fuck_,” Gavin cuts in softly, promptly drooling down his own chin.

There’s a startled pause as he frantically wipes at his face before they’re all laughing, the tension in the room breaking.

At least until Geoff speaks. “How much you packin’ there, pal?” he asks, voice all whiskey and gravel as he stares unabashedly at Jeremy’s cock.

It makes Jeremy twitch under the attention and he half moves to cover himself, before forcing his hands to stay still. The whole point is to let them look. “Uh? It’s, uh, a little over nine and a half inches? Almost eleven hard, but—”

Michael cuts him off. “Can _I_ give you a hand job?”

Something in Jeremy flares hot, and not the fun kind of hot. “Don’t fucking mock me.”

Michael’s eyes just blow wide and dark at his tone, though, even as he coils up for a fight. “I’m fucking not! I’m serious, I wanna see it hard!”

Ryan had managed to tear his gaze away sooner than the others by sheer force of will. He’d seen Michael’s face when he spoke and even if he sympathizes, he can’t help but tease. “If you can’t tell how bad he wants to choke himself on you, you’re really fucking wasted, dude.” He may or may not be projecting.

Jeremy blinks back to himself, a little surprised to find, well, oh, actually Michael is hard in his pants right now. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh,_” Michael sneers, embarrassed now, too. He doesn’t even remotely move to hide his bulge, though. “I’m too fucking drunk to try that right now, though, I don’t wanna puke on you.”

“_Thanks,_” Jeremy says, cringing at the image as Gavin gags at the thought. Then something else occurs to him, as he glances between the two. “I thought… you two…”

“Us five,” Jack corrects, smirking when Jeremy stares at her, wide eyed. “Six, if you’re interested.”

Well, his dick sure gets a vote, and it’s onboard. “_Oh._”

“Oh fuck, _fuck_, it’s already bigger,” Gavin babbles. “Lil J is the _wrong sodding _nickname, you’re built like a fucking tripod.”

Jeremy laughs at that, even as he feels embarrassed butterflies and arousal stirring up inside him. “I mean, if—yeah, if you’re offering.”

“Which part?” Michael says, but he’s already sliding closer to him on the couch, pulling one leg up so he’s facing him. “Mine or Jack’s?”

“Both?” Jeremy answers, cutting a glance over to where Jack is still draped over Geoff’s lap. His dick jumps again when he registers Jack’s pulling at his belt.

Geoff smirks at him. “We did promise to show you ours,” he comments, “Even if we don’t quite measure up.”

“Speak for your fucking self,” Michael says, but reaches to pull Jeremy back into his seat, pressing close and hot against his side. “Rimmy?”

“Yeah?” Jeremy replies, then when Michael’s eyes flicker down to his lips. “_Yeah_, please—”

Kissing Michael is something like what he expected, but still nothing he could’ve prepared for. Michael makes a show of setting fires and detonating bombs and he kisses much the same. He’s bite and pressure and heat, he’s everything, everywhere, so much you can’t focus on anything but him. Jeremy is not new at _this _part. The kissing he always tries to make good hoping it’ll last longer before whoever he’s kissing flakes on him. There’s no flaking this time, though, and Jeremy is gasping between their lips before long, his breath catching when Michael’s hand finds his bare thigh.

“Fucking beautiful, boi,” Gavin says, but Jeremy can barely hear him as Michael’s hand completely passes his dick. His hand creeps up Jeremy’s hip to slide under his shirt, to his chest. Michael kisses across his jaw to his ear.

“You’re good at that,” Michael whispers and Jeremy feels a little twist of pride with his offence.

“I’ve _kissed_ people before, Michael,” he replies, jerking when Michael pinches his nipple, nips at his neck. He tips his head to let Michael do as he wants only to growl when Michael just laughs against his skin.

“I can’t wait ‘til one of us gets to deflower you,” he confesses and Jeremy wishes he could snap at him for that stupid phrasing, but then Michael’s teeth are back on his neck and his hand warm around Jeremy’s cock. He’s getting harder in his hand and Michael swears softly at the feeling, pulling back to spit in his hand and watch as he slicks his palm over Jeremy’s erection, making him moan.

“Christ, look at you,” Gavin breathes out and Jeremy hides his face in Michael’s shoulder, eyes shut and rocking slowly up into his hand.

“Can I touch you?” Jeremy asks, because his head is spinning and if he doesn’t distract himself, he’s going to come faster than a teenager getting his first handy.

Michael’s hand pauses. “Did promise, huh?” he says.

They shift around a bit before Michael grumbles, “_Fuck it_” and shucks his pants completely to straddle Jeremy’s legs.

“Wait, _wait_,” Gavin says, scrambling up onto the couch so he can see again.

“Wait,” Geoff and Ryan agree at the same time, sliding their chairs closer to get a better view. Jeremy is blushing something fierce at this point, but then again so is Michael.

“Fucking _hell_,” Michael says, because while his pride can’t quite take using the word ‘_dwarfed’_ there is definitely a rather sizeable distance between the head of his cock and Jeremy’s. Any and all short jokes are now dead to him, because holy _shit. _“Ok, _ok, _I know I offered a hand job, but can I—?” his question turns into a drawn-out moan when Jeremy pulls him closer by the hips.

“Yeah, Michael, fuck, man, come on,” Jeremy babbles, gasping when Michael still snakes a hand between them to get a grip their arousals. “Yeah, fuck, _please._”

“_Fuck,_” jumps out of Ryan’s mouth before he can catch it. Begging does it for him and even just that one word breaking between Jeremy’s teeth has him straining against his zipper.

Michael’s eyes clench shut as his hips twitch towards Jeremy’s. “Yeah, man, I got you, come on,” he says, the last words slurred against Jeremy’s lips.

“You gonna come for him?” Geoff urges when Michael can’t breathe enough to keep kissing him, lets his head fall back as he braces himself on Jeremy’s shoulder and ruts their cocks together.

Jeremy looks up at the sound of Geoff’s voice, eyes bleary, only to let out a loud moan when he takes in everyone else. Gavin is seated on the couch beside them, stroking himself in time with Michael’s movements. Ryan is still fully dressed, but grinding into his palm, staring shamelessly. And Jack is—_Jack is riding Geoff_. They’ve twisted sideways so they can watch, Jack in a similar position to Michael, but slick all down her thighs as Geoff thrusts up into her. The idea of Michael doing the same—of _Jack doing the same_—to Jeremy sends him careening towards the end.

“Oh, fuck, Michael, _Michael_, I’m gonna—”

“_Do it,_” Michael grits at the ceiling, his nails biting into Jeremy’s shoulder. “_Shit!_” he exclaims, seconds before he comes between them, mouth falling open as he pants. The slick slide of Michael’s come between them is enough to make Jeremy come, too, head tipping forward to land against Michael’s collarbone.

“_Shit,_” he agrees, catching Michael easily when he finally slumps forward, sweat sticky and breathing hard against him. He startles when the sofa shifts back. Looking over, he finds Jack crowded on Gavin’s far side as Geoff slides back into her, fucking her steadily through the escalating sounds of her breathing.

Gavin comes the second Jack cries out her orgasm, uncaringly staining what is probably a stupidly expensive shirt. He doesn’t look like he can see enough to care right then and Jeremy is damn near ready to go again. Or, ok, not really, but damn if his dick doesn’t take a shot at it, throbbing against Michael who groans. Geoff echoes him a second later, tensing up and going still inside Jack.

Turning to Ryan, who’s got a handful of tissue, but no more visible skin than before, Jeremy can’t help but feel a little crazy about it. He’s overtaken by the desire to see Ryan’s cock, Ryan’s _come._ It must be obvious, because Ryan smirks even if he goes a little pink. “Later,” he promises.

It sounds like he has _plans _and Jeremy can wait for that.

For now, he strokes his hands up Michael’s back, into his hair.

“Hey, Michael.”

“What?” Michael mumbles into his shoulder, then almost like a second thought, bites him.

Jeremy shrugs into his mouth, enjoying the sensation even out of the context of sex. “You can keep the 200 bucks.”

Michael sits back to glare at him as everyone starts cackling. “I’m not a fucking _hooker_, you piece of—”

“Hey, they’re called _sex workers_ and you _did_ just—”

“It was a bet! I’m paying—”

“Nah, get yourself something pretty with it, baby,” Jeremy says and laughs.

Naked wrestling is really not that fun when there’s rug burn involved, but it _is _still pretty funny.


	2. Gavin's Mouthing Off Again

Jeremy is half-asleep on the couch when Gavin strolls into the room.

It looks like he meant to keep going, onto do whatever it is Gavin entertains himself with between jobs, but he makes an unsubtle turn towards Jeremy when he spots him.

“S’up, Gav?” he mumbles sleepily.

“Nothin’ much, Lil J,” he says and lays down between Jeremy’s legs, head resting on his stomach.

That’s familiar enough, actually. Gavin having always been the overly touchy one of the bunch. Jeremy just settles his hand in Gavin’s hair and contents himself with sleeping half under his weight. At first, he ignores the way Gavin’s hand is trailing up and down his thigh, because it’s sort of soothing, honestly, and he _is _sleepy. But then Gavin is shimmying down some, moving his head to nuzzle at Jeremy’s crotch.

Jeremy goes from 0 to 60 in about no time flat, hissing through his teeth. “_Wait._”

Gavin jerks back instantly, looking up at him. “Sorry, I thought—”

“No, you’re fine, I just,” Jeremy blinks rapidly and stroking the back of Gavin’s head. “I get kinda dizzy if I get hard too fast.”

“_Fucking hell_,” Gavin replies and Jeremy is close enough to watch his eyes blow dark.

“Take it as a compliment,” Jeremy laughs drily, shaking his head clear. “I find you so hot my little head takes control of my brain.”

“Little being relative and all,” Gavin says and they both laugh. Then he bites his lip, draping himself casually over Jeremy’s thighs. “I wanna suck you off, J.”

Jeremy breathes steadily as the wave of dizziness passes, only to be followed by a rush of arousal that is nearly equally brain numbing. He would _love _that, but, well… “Your gag—_ow!_”

Gavin swats his hip. “I’m not going to try and take _all_ of it, you minge, I just want to make you feel good.” This time when he leans down, he kisses the bulge in Jeremy’s pants and smirks when he twitches into the motion. “For me, even, not for you. Just wanna mouth off on you while we lay here, real lazy like. Just wanna feel you on my tongue.”

That sounds like a hell of a plan, if you ask Jeremy. He stays settled down in the couch, even as his heart pounds in his chest. Things haven’t really picked up again since that first night last weekend, since they split off to do a little, subtle cleanup work post-heist. The most he’s gotten was Michael goosing him and kissing the hickey he left on his throat on his way out the door. It’s not like he’s _fiending_ for it or anything, but having gotten a taste of what sex might be like, more specifically, what it might be like with _the Fakes_ has him waking up hard more than he would care to admit.

Gavin could offer him just about anything right now and he’d say yes.

“Be my guest,” he says, the words trembling slightly as Gavin grins like a cat, hands coming up to the waist of Jeremy’s sweats.

As promised, he moves lazy and slow, like he has all the time in the world. Like Jeremy is something Gavin has found to entertain himself with more than someone he’s actively trying to get off.

If asked, Jeremy would readily admit, it’s not actually a bad feeling.

Gavin strokes him absently, his cheek resting on Jeremy’s thigh as he watches him grow with wonder. He fondles his balls, strokes his thumb up the underside of his cock to the head, presses at his leaking slit. By the time his mouth is involved, Jeremy has a knuckle between his teeth, eyes half-lidded. Gavin looks _drunk_ on him as he kisses up from Jeremy’s balls, his hand still tugging on the head of his dick until his tongue replaces his fingers. Jeremy gasps out his name, Gavin responding “_ah hah?_” with his tongue flat against Jeremy’s dick as he guides it into his mouth.

“Shit, Gav,” Jeremy says softly, clutching at the sofa with one hand, the other shakily resting on Gavin’s head. Gavin laughs around his length and the motion makes Jeremy tense up, trying to keep from thrusting. “_Shit._”

Then Gavin moves so he can lay comfortably and just—_suckle_, is the only work Jeremy can think of. There’s no finesse to it, nothing showy or complicated. Gavin is just laying there licking and sucking his cock like he enjoys the taste and, holy _fuck_, there’s a thought. Jeremy doesn’t think he can come like this, but the little static shocks of pleasure—when Gavin licks under the head, or lets go to kiss the shaft, or _sucks_ whatever part is nearest his mouth—are so good he isn’t quite sure he wants them to stop. He can hear himself, knows he’s breathing like he’s run a marathon, alternating between groans of Gavin’s name and soft curses, but he can’t stop himself.

Gavin’s voice is soft and teasing, _delighted, _when he pulls off. “Do you want to come yet?”

Jeremy opens his eyes, hadn’t even really realized he’d shut them, to see Gavin looking up at him impishly, face half hidden behind his dick. The orgasm that had been sitting just out of reach is suddenly pounding at the door. “Yeah, Gavvy, fuck, _please._”

“Yeah, you do, you were so good for me,” Gavin tells him and strokes him off with purpose now, hand slick with his own spit and Jeremy’s pre-come. His other hand snakes down to press on Jeremy’s taint, but Jeremy isn’t even sure that’s what does it, because Gavin also says, “Come on me, then, love, show me how good I make you feel.”

Well, it’s not like Jeremy can stop himself at this point, back arching and hand flinching tight in Gavin’s hair as he comes all over his face. “Hohhh fuck, Gav, _fuck!_” he pants out until he can’t make himself form words, lost to pleasure.

“Fuckin brilliant, look at you, J,” Gavin mumbles, laughing, licking come off the side of his mouth. “Knew you would be, you look so hot.”

Jeremy mauls him.

(That’s the word Gavin will use later. Jeremy sort of wishes he could say otherwise, that he had some dignity about this whole thing. Then again, Gavin tells the story with red in his cheeks and a challenge in his eyes. Jeremy’s skin feels a size too small at the way everyone stares at them, _wanting._)

Jeremy has always been agile and gets Gavin on his back before he’s even caught his breath. Bearing down on him, Jeremy licks the come off his face as Gavin gasps noisily. Kissing him soundly, Jeremy takes the chance to feel him up as Gavin clutches at his back, mewling into his mouth.

“I’m gonna make you come,” Jeremy tells him, getting one of Gavin’s wrists pinned by his head.

“Yeah, yeah, come on, J,” Gavin says, all desperation and no shame. He gets what he wants, always, and right now that’s Jeremy.

When he slides his wrist up to join the other, Jeremy takes the hint and traps both under his palm. Gavin bucks up and Jeremy shoves him back down, swallowing his moan right out of his mouth. He gets Gavin’s pants open without looking, shoves them down enough to get at Gavin’s cock, already thick and leaking inside his underwear. Jeremy is hot all over at the thought of Gavin being so close to getting off just from giving him head and tells him as much, a whisper right against his ear that makes Gavin writhe.

“Jer—Jeremy, please, your hand, I need—_fuck!_”

“I know, I got you,” Jeremy tells him, stroking him off as he kisses down his throat, nips at his exposed collarbone. “How do you want it?”

Gavin’s voice cracks around. “_Faster,_” but Jeremy understands him never the less and rapidly pulls him off until Gavin is tensing up, his whole body lifting under Jeremy’s bulk. He comes with a wail that is probably heard through the whole penthouse and, _fuck_, how has Jeremy never heard him before?

“God, I wanna hear what you sound like when someone really fucks you,” Jeremy admits softly and Gavin twitches all over, still spurting into his hand.

“_Yes,_” Gavin wheezes eventually. “Yeah, J, you like it? I’m always too—” he laughs breathlessly, turning to catch Jeremy’s lips. “They gagged me when you were over.”

The image sears itself into Jeremy’s brain and just about short circuits him. “_Fuck_.”

“Sometimes it’s just Ryan’s hand or Geoff shoving his fingers in my mouth, because they can’t be bothered to find the damn thing. They didn’t want to scare you off, but you’re _ours_ now,” Gavin continues and bites at Jeremy’s cheek, because he’s a nuisance at the heart of him. “I can scream all I want, ‘cause I _want_ you to hear me.”

“Everybody fucking heard you,” Geoff’s voice snaps from behind the couch.

Jeremy stops just short of jumping up like he’s been caught by his prom date’s parents, but Geoff sounds at least a little amused. He looks it, too, when Jeremy turns to check, Gavin sitting up from under him to grin contentedly.

“Geoffrey!”

“Don’t ‘Geoffrey’ me, you asshole, I thought I called dibs on first head.”

“I’m sorry, is there a _list?_” Jeremy exclaims hysterically.

Geoff glares at him. “_No, _but I’m the boss in this bitch, I get dibs on whatever I want!”

Jeremy is feeling just bold enough to shrug. “Not like I’m going anywhere, right?”

The look he gets is heated in the best sort of way. “You sure the fuck aren’t, kid, you’re ours now.”

The promise sits warm in Jeremy’s chest all day.


	3. On the Edge with Ryan

There’s a little bit more cleanup work to do before they all agree to take a fucking breather.

It’s a quick event, because Ryan is terrifyingly effective at getting people to talk and Jeremy is good at getting rid of all evidence. They have to make a run for it when the cops hit the area, but it’s not the first time Jeremy has left a burning building screaming down the road at a hundred miles an hour on the back of Ryan’s bike. It likely won’t be the last time, if for no more reason that it’s _fucking fun._

Jeremy pops the lock on an abandoned warehouse and they slip inside to wait out Los Santo’s finest. He can’t quite stop laughing even as he slumps down against the wall behind some crates to catch his breath. He’s dirty and smells like gun powder; his heart his hammering in his chest and his ears are ringing. He _loves _his job. He opens his mouth to say something like that, though hopefully less saccharine, when he notices Ryan—notices _the Vagabond_ still standing over him.

There isn’t much to see through the mask, that’s the whole point, but Jeremy is getting used to Ryan. He may not know him as well as the others yet, but he is learning the language of the set of his shoulders or the twitch of his fingers that precedes violence. He can judge amusement and pain from the corner of his eyes, even when they don’t so much as flicker towards him. The Vagabond mask only shields him from strangers, not from the crew. Not from Jeremy.

Still, it puts a wonderful little spark of nervous heat in his stomach to look up and realize Ryan is staring down at him like he wants to eat him alive.

It says a lot that Jeremy is long past the point where that scares him. Mostly.

“V?” he tries cautiously.

Ryan doesn’t answer right away. His eyes flicker around Jeremy’s face as he walks forward until his boots are between Jeremy’s feet. Jeremy doesn’t move, holds himself perfectly still as Ryan kneels, setting his gloved hands on Jeremy’s knees.

“Do as I say,” he orders.

Jeremy tingles all over, the spark of heat roaring into a genuine flame. “Okay.”

Ryan’s eyes are bright on his. “Get yourself out for me.”

A blush starts creeping up Jeremy’s neck. “Ry—”

“Is that a _no?_”

The Vagabond voice is terrifying, but Jeremy isn’t sweating because he’s nervous. God, he’s so hot he wants to get all the way out of his goddamn clothes for Ryan. “No, it’s not.”

“Then _do_ _as I say_.”

Nodding absently, Jeremy works open his fly, hands clumsy as Ryan’s gaze lowers to watch him. There’s an admittedly guilty thrill to this as he pulls his already half-hard cock from his pants.

A siren wails by into the distance. They both ignore it.

“Good,” Ryan says lowly, breath already coming louder behind the mask. He squeezes Jeremy’s legs, runs a hand down the outside of his thigh. “Jerk yourself off.”

Jeremy tears open the velcro band of his fingerless gloves, tossing one aside and taking himself in hand. He lets out a little sigh at the feeling even as he pries off the other glove with his teeth. Jerking off doesn’t always involve two hands, but there’s enough space for both when he doesn’t need one hand to work a mouse. It’s also just an impressive sight, judging by the way Ryan’s breath catches. Running with the Fakes is going to fuck around and give Jeremy an exhibitionism fetish, he’s already thrusting up into his own grip.

“Slower,” Ryan tells him. “Just move your hands.”

Doing as he’s told, Jeremy teases himself, the drag of his palms pleasant if a little too slow, a little too dry to make him come. He continues anyway, staring right at Ryan as Ryan stares down at the motion of his hands. He tingles under the attention, slowly creeping towards fully hard.

Jeremy’s throat clicks when he swallows, his breath already noisy in his own ears. “V, can I—?” he pulls one hand back, palm out when Ryan looks up to meet his gaze. “Just some spit or something? Please?”

Ryan nods sharply.

Making a show of licking his palm, then reconsidering and spitting into it is a tease he hopes he pays for later. Now, though, he just goes back to slowly stroking himself, groaning at the smoother slide of his hands. Pre-come starts rolling in a steady rivulet down his dick, the sound of him jacking off getting slicker and louder between their bodies.

“Faster,” Ryan says and Jeremy does, toes curling in his boots. His legs twitch and Ryan digs his fingers in, holds him still.

“Yeah_,_” he groans, chewing his lip and letting his head thump back against the wall. He shuts his eyes and he could come right now, he could, it wouldn’t take more than Ryan saying_—_

“Stop.” Jeremy’s eyes fly open just as Ryan pulls the mask off, the paint beneath smudged. He pulls his hands away, wondering what game they’re playing when Ryan leans in to kiss him. He tastes like greasepaint and sweat, but it’s the deep, possessive sort of kiss that makes Jeremy groan into it. The taste fades and Ryan leaves him breathless until he says, “Slow again.” He pulls back to watch.

Suddenly, Jeremy knows what game this is and isn’t sure if he wants to win or lose.

“Faster,” Ryan says again, then once he’s obeyed and Jeremy is panting for breath, “Stop.”

“_Ry—_” Jeremy starts to say, but then Ryan is kissing him again, torturously slowly.

The cycle repeats itself several times. The last ends with Ryan holding his wrists tightly against his thighs, Jeremy’s self-control failing for a second longer than Ryan’s patience. He’s not fighting to free his hands, but still thrusts up against nothing, desperate for any kind of contact. “_Ryan, please,_” he tries again.

Ryan picks up Jeremy’s wrists and smacks them against his legs. Not nearly enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. “Do _not _move,” he says.

“Okay?” Jeremy agrees blearily, only to shout out loud when Ryan slowly deep throats him. “_Shit fuck, Ry, fucking oh my—_” He is literally trembling, he’s having an out of body experience.

Where Gavin’s blow job was shallow and teasing, Ryan takes him to the root with practiced finesse and no hesitation. It’s nothing like Jeremy has ever felt before and looking down at Ryan with his lips stretched wide around his arousal is _mind blowing_. He’s right on the edge of an orgasm from that alone until Ryan is pulling away, dragging a moan out of Jeremy with him. “No, please, _Ryan…_”

“Shh,” Ryan just smirks at him, kneeling back up to kiss him again. It seems like it goes on and on and Jeremy is about to shake right the fuck apart. Ryan edges him with his mouth, takes him _right there_, then pulls back to kiss him, then goes back down, then back up to kiss him, until Jeremy is a whining mess. He feels half out of his mind on his own denied pleasure, he’s not even really kissing back right.

The next time Ryan draws back from sucking him off, Jeremy lets out an unconscious cry, something that’s so close to a sob he doesn’t recognize it as his voice. He’s tuned out of anything that isn’t Ryan’s hands on his wrists and the constant back and forth of Ryan’s mouth.

The back and forth stops and Jeremy is suspended in the space between it.

“Jeremy?”

Ryan’s voice brings him back some and he blinks like he’s waking up. “Ryan?” He wants more kisses, he wants to come; he wants Ryan to decide for him.

Whatever Ryan sees in his eyes sets him off immediately, eyes going predator-sharp and mouth falling open. _Prey,_ Jeremy thinks of himself and waits to be devoured.

This time when Ryan goes down, there’s a franticness to his motions that leaves Jeremy buzzing like a livewire. The bruising clutch of Ryan’s hands pressing his wrists down on his legs is the only thing that keeps him from coming right up off the floor. There are tears brimming his eyes it’s so good and if Ryan wants him to wait, he’s gotta stop, he can’t, he _can’t—_

“I’m—Please, fuck, _Ryan, _stop—I’m gonna—” he tries to warn, half-sobbing and hopefully more articulate than he feels.

Ryan just looks up at him arching an eyebrow. _Why else would I be doing this?_

Jeremy loses it just about the second they make eye contact, coming with his hands clenching his own jeans, eyes wide and unseeing. Ryan doesn’t stop until Jeremy’s knees close instinctually, catching him around his ribs.

Grunting softly, Ryan pulls off with a pop that makes Jeremy flinch. “You with me?” he rasps, sitting up to look at him. He clears his throat and Jeremy wants him so bad his head is spinning.

“I want to see your cock,” Jeremy says instead of giving an actual answer. He doesn’t quite know where he is at this point, but if it’s with Ryan, fine, _fantastic._

“Just see it?” Ryan smirks at him, wiping the tears and sweat off Jeremy’s cheek.

“I want—Fuck, Ryan, I want you to—” Jeremy is going to cry if he doesn’t get Ryan off right now, he doesn’t really care how. He blurts out the first thing his hindbrain can conjure up. “Fuck my throat?”

Ryan swallows, does a horrible job of concealing how much the thought appeals to him. He grabs Jeremy by the chin. “You think you can take that?”

Unable to even muster up any offence, Jeremy starts nodding. “_Yeah, Ry_—”

“How bad do you want it?”

It takes all of about five seconds—it’d be less if he hadn’t just come his brains out—for Jeremy to put two and two together. Suddenly, the sound of Ryan’s soft, involuntary “_Fuck,_” when Jeremy pleaded for Michael to touch him is flung to the front of his mind. Ryan wants him to _beg_. The knowledge has him squirming in place, reaching up to clutch at Ryan. He doesn’t have the space for shame, too over-stimulated to come again without pain and effort, but still so aroused he’s flashing hot like a sauna.

“Please, Ry, fuck, I wanted you that first night, I wanted to see you so fucking bad. You have no clue how hot you are and I hate that your mysterious weirdo bullshit is _so fucking sexy,_ but it _is, _and fuck, you sucked me off, I just want—” Jeremy gasps and clutches at Ryan’s face. “You’re so _good_, I want—”

Ryan’s eyes are blazing, his lips curling towards a snarl. “_Shut up._”

Jeremy does _not _shut up. “_No, _you were so fucking good, baby, you made me come so hard, please, I wanna get you off too, make you feel as good as you make me, please, _please_—”

When Ryan stands up there’s a scary moment where Jeremy thinks he’s pushed too far, touched a little too close to emotional shit they’re not going to talk about today if ever. He clings, but Ryan jerks away. Jeremy fills to the brim with heat when he realizes Ryan is just tearing open his fly.

“You talk too much,” Ryan growls, his voice deep-throat raspy and Vagabond warning all at once. It’s like nitrous right to the bloodstream and Jeremy gives his cock a halfhearted squeeze at the sound as he shuffles up onto his knees.

“Make me stop,” he challenges, letting his tongue loll out.

“Make _me _stop if you have to,” Ryan says, but before Jeremy can respond, he’s got a hand on Jeremy’s jaw, stuffing his cock into his mouth.

Fuck, Jeremy has missed this. It’s been a long damn dry spell and even if he gags at first—Ryan seems _distinctly _unbothered by the sound of it, groaning softly. The feeling of giving head slides warm and welcome over all other thoughts. Kissing and oral have always been Jeremy’s specialties and he wants to make this good for Ryan. Initially, Ryan is being gentle with him, testing out how much he can take with a level of kindness rarely shown. Jeremy isn’t too proud to admit, at least to himself, that he appreciates the second to find his stride. But politeness is reserved for marks, it isn’t necessary between them. Jeremy reaches up for Ryan’s other hand and slides it behind his head, the leather sticking to his sweaty skin. Then he grabs Ryan by the ass and hauls him forward, swallowing around the intrusion.

Ryan gets with the program then, building up a steady rhythm that barely leaves time for Jeremy to breathe. He’s a touch lightheaded in the _best _way, listening to Ryan panting and growling out the _filthiest _shit he has ever heard in his life. He’s such a fucking _lunatic_, none of it should be hot, but yeah, he wants all of it, he wants Ryan to do all the horrible things he rumbles when he’s about to come.

Staggering forward so that his hand is the only thing keeping Jeremy from scraping his head on the wall, Ryan presses as deep into Jeremy’s throat as he can go. When he comes, he’s moaning so loud it rings in Jeremy’s ears. He fucks himself through it and then holds there, pulsing in Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy isn’t quite to the point of forcing him off, but he does gag some, body instinctually fighting for air. Ryan pulls out at the sound.

Jeremy coughs immediately, dragging in a reedy breath and leaning back into Ryan’s palm.

“You okay?” Ryan says, and it is just Ryan right now. There’s no growl or menace to it like the Vagabond tends to affect, just a sadistic killer awkwardly trying to show he cares.

“Yeah,” Jeremy croaks, then clears his throat giving a thumbs up. “Fucking aces, man.” His voice seems a little more ruined than Ryan’s which makes them both blush.

Ryan reaches down to help him to his feet, but doesn’t move away when Jeremy staggers. “_Jeremy…_”

“I’m fine, my legs are asleep,” Jeremy insists, but then a look comes over his face that makes Ryan’s eyebrows raise. “Actually, question for you.”

“Shoot.”

Jeremy, after a slight hesitation, tugs Ryan forward by his belt. “Kiss me.”

“That’s not actually a question,” Ryan smiles and Jeremy loves his smile, even when his face paint is _hilariously _fucked up.

“Ok, the question is can I touch your hair while it happens?”

The question catches Ryan off-guard, but he shrugs, wrapping Jeremy in a hug. “Knock yourself out,” he says and leans in to claim Jeremy’s mouth again, rumbling softly when Jeremy’s hands find their way to his head.

They kiss until Jeremy can feel his legs again, but don’t stop until Geoff calls asking what the _fuck _is taking them so long.

Judging by Geoff screaming at them over the phone, the answer must be pretty obvious.


	4. Geoff Taking Down and Eating Out

The head of the biggest crime syndicate in the city religiously watches reality cooking shows.

Jeremy had known before joining, had heard rumors and seen himself, that the Fakes were psychotically loyal to one another. In hindsight, he shouldn’t’ve even been surprised that they were all fucking around. What was surprising was the level of _domesticity_. The nicknames and meals together, the sharing (see: commandeering) of each other’s clothes, sitting in each other’s laps—it’s all profoundly intimate in a way he’s never seen in another crew. It rubbed him the wrong way for a while, but only long enough to get enveloped in it. Finding his pajamas in Jack’s room, or Gavin crowded into his space while Michael eats off his place is pretty par for the course.

So is walking into the den to find Geoff completely engrossed in the latest episode of _Cutthroat Kitchen_.

Sometimes it’s a way to come down from a bad fight or a deal gone sideways, so Jeremy hesitates to step into the room until Geoff turns to catch his gaze.

“Stop standing in the door like a fucking weirdo, c’mere,” he grumbles, raising an arm.

“Didn’t wanna disturb your love affair with Alton Brown,” Jeremy says, but comes over to sit on the edge of the couch. He shifts over easily when Geoff rolls his eyes and grabs him by the collar, tugging him closer.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t hit that?” Geoff demands.

Jeremy gives it a moment’s thought. “I mean, yeah, but generally my taste in old men involves more tattoos and violence.”

“Fuck you,” Geoff snaps, but pulls Jeremy in to kiss the side of his head in a surprisingly unsurprising gesture. “Now shut up, I gotta see if this idiot burns his risotto.”

They make it through the rest of the episode with nothing more than warmth between them. Jeremy laughing as Geoff energetically berates the cast, gesticulating wildly with his free hand, the other arm still around Jeremy’s shoulders. It lasts until Geoff falls quiet during a commercial break. The others make jokes about Jack being able to read Geoff’s silences as easily as if he’d spoken, but they’re getting better at it, too. Jeremy can tell he hasn’t run out of things to say—fat chance—he’s just thinking something out.

Jeremy gets a clue as to what when Geoff rubs his thumb along the back of Jeremy’s neck, sending goosebumps skittering all down his spine. “You said you’d like to bottom,” he says without looking away from the TV.

Jeremy doesn’t turn to look at him even as heat washes his face pink. “Yeah, I did.”

“You put on those jeans to tempt someone into taking you up on that?”

The thought process behind this outfit hadn’t been _that_ specific, but “Is it working?”

Geoff looks at him then, doesn’t take his hand away even when Jeremy turns in his grip. “I’ve wanted to put you face down ass up since you walked in here.”

Jeremy takes the sharp turn from pink to red at the insinuation. “Something stopping you?”

That’s enough for Geoff to pull him forward by the back of his neck into a kiss. It’s lazily confident, like he knows it’ll drive Jeremy nuts, the slow pace they’re setting. Still, it’s nice when Geoff pushes him over, laying his full weight over him as they make out with increasing intensity. Jeremy isn’t green at this part, but there’s still something in him that’s gone a little shaky about Geoff flipping his shirt over his head, looking him over with greedy eyes. The noise he makes when Jeremy grinds their hips together gently makes his hair stand on end.

“Never done this part,” Jeremy admits, a ripple of pleasure rolling down his spine as Geoff rubs his hands over all the skin he can reach. His hand pauses at the words, though, and Jeremy blushes, leaving his eyes shut as he amends, “Not with another person.”

Anxiety sits like a rock in his stomach, but his ass is the _one_ area of his life he isn’t willing to push and see how it goes. Though he must admit, the idea of letting Geoff just…do what he wants, is more appealing than he’ll admit unless Geoff starts twisting something.

As it stands, Geoff just goes back to kissing jaw, only pausing to murmur, “You touched yourself there, though.”

Jeremy swallows, twitching at the brush of Geoff’s facial hair on his skin. “Yeah,” he says, taking his own turn to be a tease. “Gotta be honest, man, thought about you a few of those times.”

The number of times he’s imagined Geoff’s tattooed fingers sliding into his ass is probably not actually categorized as a “few”, but Geoff didn’t ask that.

Instead, Geoff huffs against his ear. “Fucker,” he says like he knows exactly what Jeremy is doing and is mad it’s working. “Get these off,” he continues, nodding at Jeremy’s pants as he sits up to unbutton his own shirt. Jeremy clumsily goes at his own fly, mostly staring brazenly at Geoff’s chest.

“Can I touch?” Jeremy asks, hands feeling itchy and greedy as he shoves his pants and boxers down. He gets distracted by a little jolt of heat when his dick slaps against his thigh and Geoff freezes, staring down at it.

“Jesus, kid,” Geoff breathes, letting his shirt fall down his arms. He tosses it away, doesn’t look when it hits something that clatters to the floor. “Only if I can.”

Jeremy brings his hands up to trace Geoff’s tattoos, the ones he’s never gotten to examine up close. “That doesn’t seem fair to you.”

“Fuck fair,” Geoff says, pressing his chest out into Jeremy’s hands, twitching when Jeremy brushes his nipples. “My dick is about to be up your ass, I’ll get mine in the end.”

That sounds like a threat Geoff would make outside of sex, which makes Jeremy laugh. He bites his lip as his hands trail down Geoff’s stomach, glancing down at the bulge in Geoff’s slacks. “And…?”

Geoff leans back like the cocky fuck he is, arches his hips towards Jeremy with a smirk. “Go ahead.” He doesn’t make himself helpful by getting _up _so Jeremy can actually get his pants off, but he lets Jeremy get his zipper open and pull his cock out. He thrusts shallowly into his palm. “All for you, baby.”

It’s such a fucking _line_, but it’s so very _Geoff_ that Jeremy can’t help but pick some charm out of his annoyance. “Lucky me,” he says and it’s maybe not as sarcastic as he meant it to be. He licks his palm and gives Geoff a few strokes that have him rocking into the touch, eyes half-lidded and mouth open. On one pull, Jeremy twists his wrist and Geoff’s breath hiccups. He lets himself fall forward and they’re back to making out, Geoff’s hand creeping down until he’s playing with Jeremy’s cock. And it is just _playing,_ it’s light touches like he just wants to feel it in his hand, tease him until he begs. Jeremy is in a house full of sadistic fuckers, he really is.

“Come on, Geoff,” he says, stroking him off faster in the hopes that he’ll take a hint. Kissing down the side of Geoff’s neck, using his teeth when Geoff hums. He tries to rock up into Geoff’s fist, groaning when Geoff’s hand falls away completely. “_Oh, come on—_”

“Say, did you shower today?” Geoff cuts him off.

“Yeah,” Jeremy replies probably a bit too eagerly, but he’s hard and Geoff has barely touched him. It’s a little difficult to focus on petty details like dignity.

“Washed your ass?”

“Yeah, I’m not a fucking savage.”

“Huh…” Geoff kisses him again, almost sweetly, before he says, “Roll over.”

“Romantic,” Jeremy says, rolling his eyes as he turns onto his stomach, Geoff hardly giving him the space to move. He startles when Geoff pops his ass with the palm of his hand.

“I’m the king of romance,” he says, then leverages Jeremy forward until his chest is on the arm of the couch. “That’s not why you like me, though.”

“Fair point,” Jeremy laughs breathlessly, settling in as Geoff takes a moment to appreciate the muscles of his back, digging his nails in until Jeremy arches. “Yeah, Geoff…” It trails off into a soft “_Shit,_” when Geoff leans down to bite his shoulder, scratching up his thighs.

“Like a little sting, huh?” Geoff observes.

Jeremy closes his eyes, nodding. “Yeah, you can—harder.” He hisses when Geoff bites roughly at his hip before sitting back.

“Maybe later,” Geoff promises. “Lay you out and mark you all the fuck up. Wait’ll Michael _really_ gets a holda you.”

_Mogar digs in his teeth and shakes_, Jeremy’s mind supplies him without prompting. It makes him shiver with want, leaves him wondering when he started enjoying their possessiveness so much.

That’s a thought for later, though because Geoff is pulling his ass cheeks apart and just—it seems like he’s just staring.

“Take a picture, dude,” Jeremy snaps, embarrassed at being examined so closely.

“Can I?” Geoff says and Jeremy can’t tell if the squirm in his stomach is a good thing or not. It turns out to be a moot point either way, because Geoff doesn’t go for his phone, instead leaning down to tongue at Jeremy’s asshole.

Jeremy about jumps out of his skin. “Oh Geoff, what the _fuck!_”

Of course he’s heard of it. He’s a porn watching adult with foulmouthed friends, he _knows _what rimming is, but he can honestly say he’s never once thought about it involving _him._ That’s Geoff “Kingpin” Ramsey _French kissing _his taint, he can’t help but tense up at first, head cycling between ‘_he shouldn’t’_ and _‘please, please, please’ _until Geoff pulls back.

Geoff digs his thumbs into the back of Jeremy’s thighs up to the crook of his ass. “Relax, J, I got you. So clean for me, couldn’t help myself. Ass so pretty I had to eat it.”

Jeremy’s heart is slamming in his chest, leaving him clinging to the sofa like he might fall off if he lets up_. _“It can’t be _that _clean, _Geoff_—”

“You want me to stop?” Geoff asks bluntly and Jeremy turns to look at him. Geoff’s lips are slick and his eyes are dark and greedy when their gazes lock. “’Cause I’ll stop, but don’t do it on my behalf. I’m a grown ass man, I put my tongue where I want it.”

Taking a second to pull himself back together, Jeremy thinks about how much Geoff enjoys spoiling his people, apparently gets off on it, too. He tries to imagine Geoff doing anything he doesn’t want when he doesn’t have to and can’t even put that image together.

“There you go,” Geoff says as Jeremy relaxes under his hands. “Lemme take care of you, baby, gonna make you feel so good.”

Jeremy tries to bite back the whine creeping up the back of his throat, but it slips through his teeth away. It breaks on a tiny groan when Geoff delves back between his cheeks tongue first. Jeremy’s head drops forward, mouth open and heaving for breath as Geoff eats him out. The longer it happens, the more Jeremy loses himself to it, his arousal full and drooling between his legs. He can feel himself going slack and soft around Geoff’s tongue, more than enough for him to slide in a finger.

“_Geoff, fuck,_” Jeremy slurs pressing into the feeling, voice pitching high when Geoff licks around his finger, forces his tongue in alongside it. Jeremy reaches beneath himself, only to still when Geoff’s hand shoots out to clench around his wrist.

“Ah, ah,” Geoff warns, pushing his hand down into the sofa. “Be good, I’ll take care of you.”

The sound Jeremy lets out could definitely be described as a sob when Geoff gives him another finger, sliding his tongue between the two. When he removes his tongue to curl his fingers down into Jeremy’s prostate, Jeremy legitimately has tears in his eyes.

“Ok, please, _please_, I’ve been good, haven’t I? Geoff, I want—_oh!_” The slide into his ass suddenly goes slick and cool with lube he didn’t even see Geoff grab, has no clue where he got it from, also does not give a single shit. “Yeah, fuck, want you so bad.”

“You got me,” Geoff says and sure enough, a few moments later, Geoff’s slick cock is pressing at his entrance. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby, so easy for me.”

It tickles something hot in the back of Jeremy’s mind to be called easy, but fuck, he is, he’s so gone on this crew. It wouldn’t take more than asking nicely (or not so nicely) to get him to spread his legs. The warm, _real _slide of Geoff’s cock into his hole, has him groaning, the pressure just this side of too much. “Fuck me,” he begs through clenched teeth.

“Since you asked so nice,” Geoff replies, but the tightness of his voice belies his casual words.

Jeremy _likes this._ He likes the way Geoff grips his hips, adjusting his stance until they’re pressed together hip to thigh. Skin drags in a way plastic can’t begin to mimic and even Geoff rocking slowly back and forth has Jeremy’s toes curling. His fingers are going to cramp if he holds on any tighter, but then Geoff is pulling him back so that he falls face first into the couch cushion. He lets out a shaky moan as Geoff keeps him up on his knees and fucks into him.

Geoff is somehow sweeter than Ryan when he starts rambling, even if he’s just as filthy. Every little pet name, every tease, every _mine, mine, mine_ makes Jeremy groan back things he _never _thought he’d say in the light of day. Geoff loves it, eats up his begging and whining and cursing like he’s been starving for it. It leaves Jeremy rubbing right up against the edge of an orgasm, cock making a steady wet spot somebody will pitch a _fit _about later. If he just could lean down _some_, if Geoff would give him _space_, he could rut himself into the sofa and come instantly.

The breathless sound of Geoff’s laughter is, embarrassingly enough, the main reason he realizes he’s been rambling something to that effect out loud. “You need help? Can’t come like this?”

Jeremy is bent in half, desperately shoving himself back on Geoff’s dick. It’s so good, but he can’t _get there_ and—and he’s tearing up about it. He shakes his head, throws his hand back to grab at Geoff’s on his hip. “No, I can’t, please ‘m so close, Geoff, please help me, lemme come, wanna come for you so bad.”

“Fuck, you love it, don’tcha? You’re gonna be fucking gagging for this cock now,” Geoff tells him, folding over his back to speak right against his ear. “Aren’tcha? First time taking it up the ass and you’re already addicted.”

“Yeah, Geoff, you feel so good,” Jeremy groans. “Please—”

“Gonna take it whenever I ask? When I wanna bend you over right in front of everyone so they can see how much you like it?”

Thinking of everyone watching him go to pieces hanging off Geoff’s dick, staring at him and touching themselves makes him inch ever closer towards coming. Then Geoff is bracing an arm around his chest, quickening his pace so much Jeremy can only breathe to the same rhythm. “_Yeah, boss, please, fuck._”

“Did you just call me ‘boss’? _Right now?_” Geoff exclaims breathlessly, letting out a growling laugh before he bites at Jeremy’s ear. “You like that, huh? That your ass belongs to me? Can I do what I want with it? Run the whole crew through you ‘til you don’t even know which way is up?”

Jeremy thinks of choking on Ryan’s dick while this is happening has his head spinning. “_Yeah, boss, I’m yours, all yours—_” He hits the point beyond words when one of Geoff’s hands slides down his stomach to close around his cock.

Geoff chuckles at him darkly, “_Good boy_.” Jeremy didn’t think that was _A Thing _for him, but he’s suddenly coming so hard he’s pretty sure he blacks out. He collapses into his own jizz when Geoff fucks him down chasing his own orgasm, but he barely notices, still lost in his own pleasure.

It takes him longer than it should to realize Geoff has been saying his name.

Blinking, Jeremy finds himself achingly empty and on his side, Geoff kneeling over him.

“You with me, J?” he asks, one hand gentle on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Jeremy answers quickly, embarrassed at how far he just got shoved out of his own body. “_Fuck, _man.”

Geoff’s cautiously observant—_concerned_—face breaks into an annoyingly cocky smirk as soon as Jeremy looks at him. “Not the size of the ship, but the motion of the ocean, baby,” he declares with a wink.

“I hate you so much,” Jeremy tells him, covering his face. His hands are shaking.

“I made you scream,” Geoff says, laying down on him.

Jeremy shouldn’t be a blushing virgin at this point, but he feels his face heat as he struggles onto his back so they’re face to face. “You did _not!_” he bristles, but settles in spite of himself when Geoff starts kissing at his neck

“Tell that to my ringing ears. You might’ve put Gavin to shame.”

“Gavin has no shame,” Jeremy reminds him.

Geoff just grunts, because there isn’t really an argument to that. So Jeremy submits himself to being kissed and teased, because Geoff cares with his whole heart, but he’s also an asshole.

As it would happen, Jeremy has a type.


	5. Michael’s Toy Box Monster

Michael is not known for his subtlety, but Jeremy has always liked that about him.

There’s something to be said for being able to sit still for the perfect shot for hours or to be able to run a long con on a mark. They do that when they have to, they do _anything _they have to. But violent, genuine threats and hysterical screaming laughter are things that align to the _best_ of the manic lights prone to decorate Michael’s eyes. Sometimes that means they get out by the skin of their teeth, but he always knows when things are about to hit the roof by the look on Michael’s face. Even in the apartment, he’s noise and motion almost constantly. He doesn’t often do subtle.

All the same, it startles the shit out of him when Michael kicks into his room, shirtless and wild-eyed, and slams something down on Jeremy’s desk. It takes him a full ten-count to recognize the fucking thing as a dildo, if something that shape even _counts _as a dildo.

“Holy _shit,_” is all he can think to say as he sits up in bed.

“This is bigger than you,” Michael points out helpfully.

Jeremy stares at it, almost a full foot of thick plastic, twisting with alien-like protrusions and a knot at the base. “Yeah, I should fucking think so! I—” He stops when he takes in the smug little twist on Michael’s mouth. His blood abruptly rushes south when he realizes what Michael is doing. “Did you…?”

“Yeah, I did,” Michael answers, crowding into his space. “And I want you to fuck me through this goddamn mattress.”

Unsubtle really works for him, Jeremy thinks, as Michael shoves him back trying to kiss him. But Jeremy didn’t get this far into their friendship by letting Michael push him around. He buckles Michael’s arm and bucks his hips up to roll them over, settling his weight on Michael’s waist.

“Maybe I wanna see it in you,” he says. His hindbrain impulse spoke for him, but it wasn’t wrong.

A flicker of embarrassment crosses Michael’s face that in no way hides the way his pupils have blown wide. “What, you checking my work?”

Jeremy leans down into his face, smirking at the way Michael’s breathing changes at the pressure. He keeps his voice low and dangerous in a way he almost never uses. “No, I wanna watch you fuck yourself to get hard before I give you something better than a toy.”

“Fuck you, dude,” Michael says, but when he bucks up and Jeremy doesn’t move, he just goes pink and doesn’t try again. “_Fuck you._”

“What, you really passing on this?” he says and, like a real douche, grinds his dick into Michael’s stomach.

Michael swallows and looks like he _wants _to get angry, but is just really, _truly _turned on. “Gimme your fucking lube.”

“Can I get a ‘_please, sir’_?” Jeremy says, but this time goes laughingly when Michael shoves at him, snarling.

Jeremy tosses him the Gun Oil Geoff bought him as a joke, watching eagerly as Michael shoves his pants down. He’s gone hopefully commando today and Jeremy doesn’t bother with modesty, stripping out of his clothes as well. By the time he settles back on the bed, Michael is leaning against his headboard, legs spread wide with two fingers shoved in up to the knuckle.

“Shit, dude, don’t hurt yourself,” Jeremy exclaims, only for Michael to glare at him.

“You’re the virgin here, I know what I’m doing,” he snaps.

“Not really a virgin anymore,” Jeremy tells him, casually stroking his own growing arousal. “Unless we’re counting on the positions scale, then I’m still missing some.”

“No shit?” Michael’s eyes narrow. “Who’d you fuck?”

Jeremy swallows. “Nobody.”

Michael’s smile immediately goes predatory, even as he shifts on the bed, curling his fingers into himself. “Who fucked _you_?”

“Geoff,” Jeremy says swelling in his hand at the memory, but also at how Michael’s cock is swelling against his stomach, his fingers squelching in his hole. “He, uh… Man’s got a hell of a tongue.”

“Fuck, does he,” Michael agrees, licking his lips and staring hungrily at Jeremy. “He eats ass like it’s a fuckin’ delicacy, man, I’d _kill_ to sit on his face.” He laughs breathily as he slips up to three fingers. “Hell, I might offer that.”

There’s no telling if that’s a joke or not, so Jeremy doesn’t bother asking. “I feel like you’d just have to take your pants off,” he says, honestly. He’s tempted to go after Michael’s ass face first, too, might even try if he wouldn’t get a mouth full of lube for his trouble. “You look fucking good, dude.”

Michael is already blushed all down his chest, freckles half-hidden in a sea of pink. Still, Jeremy can read the embarrassed flattery in his face. “I’m three fingers deep already, you don’t gotta butter me up.”

“I’m not,” Jeremy says, scooting closer so he’s seated between Michael’s feet. On second thought, he runs his hand up Michael’s shin, smirking when he jerks slightly, clenching around his own fingers. “You’re so fucking hot, man.”

“Yeah? You want in this?” Michael teases, leaning forward and humming when Jeremy cranes in to meet him. The air between them is thick and hot, with the slick sounds of their mouths and Michael’s slicking himself up. Jeremy shudders when Michael’s off hand scrapes up the back of his neck. He’s confused when Michael pulls his head down only to groan aloud when he sees Michael’s hole open wide around four fingers. “Well, now you gotta wait, bitch.”

Past Jeremy is a fucking idiot. “Ok, now wait—”

“Nah, fuck you,” Michael says, pushing Jeremy back onto his haunches before reaching over for the toy. “You think I’m so hot, sit there and watch.”

The thing still looks too big when Michael can barely close his fist around the shaft of it, let alone the fucking _knot_. Jeremy swallows thickly when Michael groans as he continues fucking his fingers into himself, the toy laying heavy over the inside of his thigh. He drags his fingers out slowly and Jeremy clenches in sympathy.

“Where the fuck did you even get this thing?” Jeremy asks as Michael upends the lube bottle on it. His cock throbs in his hand as Michael jacks off the plastic, slick running all down into Jeremy’s sheets without him giving a singular fuck.

Michael snorts. “The fucking internet, I put your 200 bucks to good use,” he answers. Then his brow dips then and he slouches some, spreading his legs a little wider as he presses the tip against his hole. He chews his lip as he presses in slowly, head falling back. “_Fuck_.”

“Go slow,” Jeremy says. Partly because he wants to watch, partly because he doesn’t want Michael to ruin himself before Jeremy gets a turn.

“I got it,” Michael spits back, but doesn’t take it as a challenge for once, easing the toy in and out slowly, a counterpoint to Jeremy’s pulse racing away.

It’s a slow-going process, but Jeremy watches rapt, half forgetting to stroke himself off as it happens. “You take it so pretty.”

Michael’s hand freezes for a beat and Jeremy’s kicking himself, ready for Michael to blow up on him. Instead, his breath just shudders out as he nudges it a fraction deeper. “Gonna look so good on your cock,” he says.

“Yeah, baby, you sure are—_fuck_,” he replies in an awed whisper when the knot presses up against Michael. “Are you gonna take it?”

“Yeah, I am,” Michael says, and he would sound cocky if not for the breathless arousal in his voice. “Feels so fuckin’ good, J.” The end catches on his rim several times before Michael bears down and pushes firmly. The knot pops in, finally, with a low groan cracking in Michael’s throat as he white-knuckles the base of the toy. He’s leaking down his own cock. “_Shit_.”

“Don’t come,” Jeremy tells him, stumbling back to his knees, stroking up Michael’s thighs. They’re shaking under his palms.

“Fuck you, dickhead, you shouldn’t have let me put it in!” Michael practically snarls at him, only to moan when Jeremy’s hand falls over his on the end of the toy, the other hand gripping his thigh.

“Then don’t move!” Jeremy exclaims back.

“You’re being such a shit about this!” Michael groans, annoyed this time, but removes his hand to let Jeremy control.

“You like it,” Jeremy says, because it’s true. He looks Michael in the face as he tugs on the toy, Michael taking a sharp breath but not breaking his gaze, giving a slight nod. Jeremy pulls the knot out, watching a rush of lube follow it before he pushes it back in at Michael’s gasp. “_Fuck_, Michael…”

“That’s the fucking idea if you’d get on with it!” Michael shouts before Jeremy reaches up to pull his glasses off. “What the fuck, I can’t s—” He lets himself be cut off by Jeremy’s tongue.

Jeremy shifts up onto his knees, pressing so close he can hardly maneuver the toy between them, their heaving chests pressed together.

“I wanna fuck you,” Jeremy whispers when his hand starts to cramp.

Michael shoves at his wrist. “Fuck yeah, yeah, J, come on, get it out,” he demands and Jeremy pops the knot free making Michael hiss through his teeth. “Get your fucking dick in me before I crack your skull.”

“Real sexy, Michael,” Jeremy grouses back, but also fumbles around blindly for the lube. Half of it misses his palm, but he tosses the bottle carelessly to the side, yanking Michael flat onto his back one handed as he slicks himself up.

Michael lights up under the rough handling, settles his legs wide over Jeremy’s thighs. He starts pulling himself off, eyes glued between their legs as Jeremy guides himself into Michael with shaking hands. There’s a moment of resistance where Jeremy thinks this still won’t work before Michael shifts and Jeremy is drawn into his heat.

It’s maybe not like anything he’s ever fucking felt before in his whole life to this point.

Though to be fair, Michael must be feeling somewhat similarly, because he starts cursing and writhing almost immediately. “Yeah, _fuck_ yeah, you dated fucking _cowards _before, shit, J, you’re so fucking _big_—”

“_Size queen_,” Jeremy grits through his teeth, resting his forehead against Michael’s collarbone as he continues the slow press home.

Michael sounds half-delirious when he laughs, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders, his legs around his back drawing him closer. “You gonna come already? My ass _that_ fantastic?”

“_Don’t clench,_” Jeremy warns frantically, stopping before he bottoms out.

“Oh shit, you are, fuck_,_” Michael says and does _not _stop clenching.

It’s a fucking miracle Jeremy doesn’t blow his load right then. Jeremy has never really thought of himself as particularly noisy, but as Michael urges him deeper, he can’t hold back the grunts and groans slipping through his clenched teeth. Michael doesn’t need him quiet and soft right now, doesn’t want to waste the time with that. He shoves their hips together, head thrown back and mouth wide.

“You feel so good, fuck, m’not gonna last,” Jeremy babbles.

“Then _touch me,_” Michael grits back, voice bouncing as Jeremy fucks into him. He cries out when Jeremy does, stroking Michael off clumsily, shooting for the rhythm of his own thrusts. “Fuck me deep, J, fuck—_yeah, like that, shit!!_”

Even with his hand in the mix, unsurprisingly, Jeremy comes first, with Michael’s name tearing wild and loud out of his throat as he jams his cock deeper into Michael. It’s like the sound of his name was enough to drag and orgasm out of him, too. Michael clings with his whole body when he comes, biting down savagely on Jeremy’s shoulder and straight up _growling_ through it.

Jeremy’s head is spinning as he comes down, falling onto his elbows. “_Fuck,_” he pants. They’re sticking together with sweat and come every time their chests heave. “_Shit_, Michael…”

“That’s how it’s fucking done, Lil J,” Michael laughs, fucked out and sated. He cups his hand against the back of Jeremy’s head, turning to bite up his neck to his ear. “Fuck, a big dick _and _you know how to sling it? Goddamn catch is what you are.”

“You flatter me,” Jeremy teases turning to kiss him properly. “Gotta admit, that ass _is _pretty fantastic.”

“Damn straight it is,” Michael agrees, then pats at his hip, “but get out of it.” They both shudder all over when Jeremy does, a trickle of come following it. Michael groans, still flush all across his chest.

Jeremy snatches his shirt out of Michael’s hand as soon as he reaches for it. “Don’t be a fucking animal,” he snaps, pointing at the tissue on the nightstand.

“Don’t be a little bitch,” Michael says, but grabs a handful of tissues to sop up the mess on his stomach, between his legs. Jeremy watches, tingling all over with the knowledge that _he did that._ “Get that cocky fucking look off your face.”

“Sorry,” Jeremy says and is absolutely not.

Michael sneers at him like he knows it, but also sprawls out beside him on the bed. He kicks his toy to the foot of the bed without looking, settling back into Jeremy’s pillows. “Gonna conk out.”

Jeremy’s stroke game put him to fucking sleep, that is a weirdly impressive feat for his first try, he thinks. “Sure, man,” he mumbles back, relaxing beside him. “Promise you’ll still respect me in the morning?”

Michael gives him the finger right against his cheek, but leaves his arm splayed in Jeremy’s space as they nod off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, hey, unsexy reminders: most types of Gun Oil are silicone based, don’t put silicone lube on silicon toys.


	6. Jack Takes a Ride

Jeremy comes in one day and Jack is kissing him before he can even say anything.

It’s only been a few days since they last got to see each other, but of all the Fakes, Jack is most likely to give the sort of deep, warm kisses like she’s missed them. Jeremy is new to them, but even just the few he’s gotten so far make him feel like for all her droll wit and teasing, she may love the most deeply of anyone he’s ever met. Also, he thinks as he melts into her arms, she gives the best hugs anyone could ever get.

“Hello to you, too,” Jeremy smiles up at her, arms around her waist, tickled when she scrapes her nails along the back of his neck. “What’s the occasion?”

Jack smiles at him, kissing the corner of his eye before leaning down to whisper. “Been thinking about you, Rimmy.”

All of Jeremy’s blood rushes south, following the drag of her hand down his spine. “Oh?” he answers, voice pitching high all of a sudden. He clears his throat. “Oh. What—what were you thinking?”

“Well,” Jack starts, her voice a low rumble against the shell of his ear. “Honestly, I was thinking I couldn’t take you, but I learned a lot about the power of patience and good lubricant the other day.”

“Did you now?” Jeremy tries to ask calmly, like he isn’t embarrassingly hard already.

“I did,” Jack says, standing back up to look him in the face. “You willing to go slow for me?”

Jeremy nods instantly, even as his brow dips. “Of course, but you don’t have to—”

“So you don’t want to know how I found out?” Jack cuts him off, raising her eyebrows. It’s a trick question, because of course he does. She continues without waiting for a response. “I took Michael and Gavin at the same time.”

“_Fuck,_” Jeremy says, his cock throbbing at the mere thought.

Jack cups his face. “It was so tight, but they’re _such_ good boys when you make them be.” She kisses him. “You’ll be good for me, too, right?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jeremy answers, the words feeling right on his tongue even as pink suffuses his cheeks.

The smile on her face immediately goes predatory and Jeremy’s insides turn liquid and hot. Her eyes cut over his shoulder and she draws him back against her chest as she says, “You in?”

Jeremy turns in her arms to see Ryan propped up against the wall beside the hallway back to their personal rooms, smirking casually. “Even if you pull a gun on me.”

“Jeremy’s the only one packing heat,” Jack jokes, sliding a hand to grope Jeremy shamelessly, laughing when it sends him up onto his toes, gasping. “Go get the others.”

“Ma’am,” Ryan nods, turning off down the hall.

Jack brings Jeremy’s gaze back to her with her fingers pinching his chin. “I’ve heard you’re good with your mouth.”

“I—I am,” Jeremy lets himself brag, stepping closer to her even though they’re already practically on each other’s toes.

“Prove it,” Jack replies, shoving him towards the master suite she shares with Geoff, he guesses. It’s got the biggest bed for the exact reason it’s about to be used for. He forces himself to match Jack’s pace to keep from jogging in like an overeager puppy.

Geoff is already in the room, looks up from his phone when Jeremy opens the door. Whatever he sees makes him drop it to the side with a grin, striding towards them. “What’s up?”

Jack steps past Jeremy to Geoff’s side, his arm opening easily to catch her as she tosses an arm over his shoulder. Jeremy feels wildly outmatched even though they’re on the same team, standing before the King and Queen of Los Santos. They’re looking at him like they’ve found a particularly pretty toy and are about to stick it in their vault, never to be seen again.

“Jeremy is gonna earn his dick a place in me,” Jack tells Geoff without looking away from Jeremy. “Mouth first.”

“Is he, now?” Geoff says. “You know, I think I should get in first. S’only fair.”

Jeremy almost makes a comment about how _not _fair that is, but it gets caught on his tongue at the look on Jack’s face. Her eyes flutter at the thought, Geoff’s hand squeezing at her hip. She cuts her eyes at him. “You _would_ be a good warm up,” she smirks at Geoff’s scowl when Jeremy laughs.

“Don’t be a bitch.”

“Who’s being a bitch?” Michael says as he walks in. “I bet it’s Geoff.”

“Fuck you, dickhead,” Geoff says, but gives Jack a push towards the bed. “Jeremy’s about to eat Jack out so _I _can fuck her so _he _can fuck her.”

“Oh, sweet,” Michael says, throwing himself onto the bed. “I call front row.”

Gavin grins widely, goosing Jeremy on his way past. “Nice, Lil J!”

“I’ll vouch for his tongue,” Ryan says, settling against the headboard as Geoff comes over to lounge beside him.

Jack stands tall at the foot of the bed, most of her boys spread out on the bed behind her and Jeremy tingling all over to get in the mix. He also wants to make Jack come until she’s dripping down his face and he can’t move his tongue. His hands twitch at his sides.

“I’ll do this however you want,” Jeremy promises, because there’s no point in playing coy. He wants it so bad he’ll beg on his knees if it’d get her off.

“Hm,” is all Jack gives him at first, giving him a long look up and down. “Undress me and get on your knees.”

“_Shit,_” Michael says appreciatively. Jeremy agrees, toppy Jack seems like she’s a fucking _ride._

Coming forward instantly, Jeremy starts unbuttoning her shirt. “Can I kiss you?”

“Obviously,” Jack answers and Jeremy doesn’t second guess the chance to put his lips on her.

They kiss showily as Jeremy finishes unbuttoning her shirt and pushes it off her shoulders. Someone takes it out of his hands before he can even think to figure out what to do with it. He kisses her throat gently, then with teeth when she presses into it, while he unhooks her bra, runs his hands down her arms as he pulls it off. Kissing down her collar bones, he takes an indulgent moment to bury his face in her cleavage before kissing his way across her breasts to her nipples as he unbuttons her shorts.

Kissing her mouth again briefly he pushes gently at her shoulders until she sits on the bed between Gavin and Michael. He goes to his knees and takes her shorts down with him.

Jeremy gives it his best showing, like his life depends on it. He kisses up her thighs, all around her crotch and stomach until she growls at him, desperate for his tongue. He gives it to her; in broad swipes up from her leaking cunt, up to her clit until she’s all he can taste. He focuses on her clit with a quick tongue until she lifts her hips up into his mouth, holding onto the back of his head as she comes.

“Fuck, that was fast,” Geoff exclaims. Jeremy doesn’t even pull back to give him the smug look he would under any other circumstances. He ignores the slick sound of someone touching themselves, he’s all Jack’s right now.

Back to broad strokes of his tongue, Jeremy waits until Jack’s breathing starts coming out on soft sounds before he brings his hand up, cutting his eyes up in question.

“Hell yeah, do it,” she breathes at him and he slides his middle finger all the way in with no resistance, just soft, wet heat. “Not so gentle, gimme another.”

“Not so gentle on him either,” Geoff says.

“He can take it,” Ryan agrees and Jeremy is thankful they put into words what his tongue is too busy to say.

Jeremy works his first two fingers in rough strokes, curled right into her spot. When he seals his lips around her clit and _sucks_, she wails above him pushing down on his head until he can barely breathe around her. He fingers her and sucks her off until her thighs close around his head and she shouts through her teeth. She falls back onto the bed as she comes, her body in a hard, beautiful arch that Jeremy wants to hang _portraits _of. Before he can dive back in to try and make her do it again, her bare foot finds his shoulder.

“Fuck, Jeremy,” she whispers, voice shuddering all over the place as she looks down at him. She flinches with a soft moan like she may’ve had another little orgasm at the sight of his face. “_Fuck._”

“You taste good,” he tells her dumbly, voice slurred as he wipes her slick off his chin.

“Jesus _Christ,_” Gavin says emphatically, eyes wide and blatantly aroused.

Michael looks like he’s seconds from jumping Jeremy right this second. “I wanna kiss him,” he says.

Geoff shoots up from his lounge. “You have until I come,” he tells him and Michael flies off the bed without another word. Jeremy gets to see Geoff roll over Jack for about a half second before Michael is on him.

This is less making out and more Michael trying to lick the taste of Jack out of Jeremy’s mouth, off his face. Jeremy tries to keep up, but his head is swimming and Jack is making the most wonderful noises.

“Just like with me and Michael, yeah?” Gavin is saying, getting both their attentions.

“Yeah, Gav, yeah, _yeah—Geoff,_” Jack chants as Geoff fucks into her quickly, not bothering to try and draw it out. He comes with a coughed-out sound against Jack’s throat and Jeremy is in just the right place to watch his dick pump into Jack’s pussy. Then Gavin’s hand joins the mix and Geoff groans, staying still long enough for Gavin to slide a finger in beside his dick. Jack makes a high sound as he slides in up to the knuckle, a sound Jeremy and Michael match as they watch Geoff’s come slide out around Gavin’s finger.

“Another?” Gavin asks, looking down at Jack’s face. He waits with rare patience until she gathers her breath enough to answer.

“_Yeah, baby, open me up._”

“We’re gonna be pushing rope here in a second,” Geoff says, trembling, but also doesn’t move as Gavin fingers Jack around his waning arousal. He hisses when Jack clenches around him. “_Jack._”

Jack’s hands smooth down his back. “Ok, I hear you. Jeremy?”

“Yes, Jack,” Jeremy snaps to attention, tearing his gaze away from Gavin’s fingers twisting into her to stand on wobbly legs.

Jack looks wonderfully fucked out already when she turns to look at him past Geoff’s arm. “You’re gonna sit up in bed and Michael’s gonna hold you,” she tells him, smiling brightly when they both move instantly. She pushes at Geoff who pulls out, moving Gavin’s hand out with him. Her mouth falls open at the sensation. “I’m gonna ride you,” she tells Jeremy, cutting her eyes at Ryan. “And Ryan’s gonna hold me.”

“Sounds good,” Jeremy says, knowing how wide-eyed and wanting he looks, but not able to do a thing about it. Michael gets behind him, back to chest, kissing his shoulders. He looks up when Jack swings a leg over Jeremy’s lap, Ryan coming up behind her, settling his hands on her waist.

Everything up until now has got Jeremy so wound up he’s shaking. Michael’s grip finding his arms is grounding, helps him focus even when Jack leans into his face.

“Be still,” she reminds him softly, hands on his chest. Then she’s sliding down onto him and his mouth drops open and he tenses all over, _be still._ He can’t move an inch or he’ll go right to pieces, right this second. “Fuck, Rimmy…”

“Good boy,” Geoff praises lazily from beside them. Jack laughs when Jeremy groans, hiding his face against her shoulder.

“Ooh, he likes that,” Gavin teases, sitting up to stroke over Jeremy’s head with a fond, heated look. “Sweet Lil J, so good for you, isn’t he?”

“How’s it feel?” Michael asks, his chin hooked over Jeremy’s shoulder.

“So full,” Jack gasps as Ryan lets her lower herself the rest of the way down. Jeremy nearly breaks out of Michael’s grasp. “And he’s being so still, he listens so well.”

“_Jack_,” Jeremy whimpers, then clenches his teeth with a groan when Ryan helps her lift herself up again.

“How’s it feel?” Ryan asks this time and it takes Jeremy a second to realize he’s speaking to him, staring him down hungrily.

“She feel so fucking good, Ry, fuck,” he babbles.

“Yeah? You gonna come for her?”

“Whenever you can, baby, you can come in me,” she pants, raising and lowering herself quicker with Ryan’s help. Then she lets out a sharp yell when Ryan wraps an arm around her to free a hand, immediately finding her clit. She clenches, nails biting into Jeremy’s pecks.

Jeremy is rocking in Michael’s grip. That high whining sound is definitely coming from him, but he can’t stop it, he’s so close he can feel it throbbing in his whole body. He gets one hand free from Michael and grabs Jack’s thigh. “I can’t—Please, I gotta—”

Jack lets him, frantically nods, leaning back to let Ryan have her weight. “_Do it, do it—_”

Jeremy throws his head back over Michael’s shoulder and comes in her for what feels like forever. He shouts—he thinks?—when Jack lets out a little shriek as she comes one final time, _gushing _over his lap. His vision greys out a little, honestly, as she slumps against him and he falls back, Michael sliding out of the way to let them lay flat.

It’s a good while later—after Jack has pulled off him with a whimpering breath—that Jeremy blinks and finds his head in Geoff’s lap. “Wow, Gav wasn’t kidding, you really do get dizzy, huh?”

Gavin gives a muffled groan at the sound of his name and Jeremy turns to find a daisy chain, Ryan fucking into Michael fucking into Gavin. All of them breathless and babbling.

“Told you, fucking _told you_, his exes were little _bitches—_”

“Did you see? He made her _squirt—_”

“You lucky dog, you got to try his _mouth—_”

Vulgar and half-formed, Jeremy can’t help but tingle under the praise even if he’s too damn bone-tired to do more than lay under Jack and let Geoff pet his head.

Might as well save a few firsts for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading…your body is fine the way it is and there is Always Time For Lubricant
> 
> …I feel like the POV did something weird but y’all I’ve been wanting to post this for weeks, so [ta-dah hands].
> 
> Also, yeah, Jack’s comment about lube is from a tumblr post I saw forever ago, if I see it again, I’ll link it because tbh it was hilarious.


End file.
